


Try Not to Die, Okay?

by bekkis



Series: FBI!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen in the aftermath of Jensen getting hurt on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not to Die, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my FBI!Boys verse, where Jared is an attorney helping the FBI!Jensen out with a case. Takes place sometime after [this](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/43215.html?thread=9448399#t9448399). Thanks to Robyn for looking this over for me&lt;3

"You're fuckin' stupid, you know that?"

Jared paces their bedroom, hands buried in his hair. Jensen stretches a little and winces at the sudden pain in his shoulder. There's a twinge in his arm that hurts more than anything else and Jensen knows it's gonna take longer than a couple of days to get back from that.

He's not looking forward to being stuck on desk duty.

"You almost…" Jared makes a frustrated noise low in his throat.

Jared's not used to this. Jensen's been hurt a lot on the job but this is the first time he's been really hurt with Jared around. He wants to tell Jared this is nothing, that he's been hurt worse than this before but he can't bring himself to say the words.

"I'm okay, really. Doctor said I'll be back to work in another couple of days."

"Back to…are you…have you…" Jared honest to God stomps his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You almost got killed by some crazy, insane serial killer who you've been going after for months and has a vendetta against you and all you can say is you're gonna go back to work in a few days? Did you hit your head that hard?"

Jensen bites back a laugh.

Jared takes a few deep breaths and slides into bed next to Jensen. Jared's still dressed for court, like he ran out as soon as he could to find out what happened. He's wrinkled and crazed, looking so unlike the Jared he's used to. Jensen scoots closer as Jared wraps an arm around Jensen's shoulders gently, trying not to jostle him too much.

"I'm okay," Jensen whispers into Jared's neck.

Jared nods. "You scared me so much. I thought you were…" Jared trails off.

He forgets sometimes that Jared's new to all of this. Jensen's dated since he joined the Bureau, for sure, but this thing with Jared is the only serious relationship he's had since college. He's not used to this. Not used to someone being worried about what might happen to him.

Jared snuggles closer and Jensen mentally winces at the pull of some of his stitches. He shifts to get more comfortable, gets closer to Jared and sighs.

"I needed to do it," Jensen murmurs.

Jared stiffens.

"It'd be like another attorney taking your case, you know? I had to finish it."

He can feel Jared relax a little.

"What if you…"

"Never was gonna happen," Jensen interrupts. "I had backup. I had Rosenbaum...they weren't gonna let anything happen to me." Jensen pauses. "I knew you would find me if it went the other way."

Jared nods and presses his mouth against Jensen's forehead.

"Just…would you tell me next time? So it's not…"

He can't. It goes against every protocol, every rule he's ever been taught and it's dangerous. But it's Jared.

"Yeah, more warning. Next time." Jensen yawns sleepily.

"Want me to move?" Jared shifts down the bed till their face to face.

Jensen shakes his head. "I'm good."


End file.
